Saiyans In Feudal Japan
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: After days of worrying about whether or not they will be able to bring Kagome back to their universe or not, Kazuo, Goten, and Trunks decide to use Bulma's machine to look for her themselves. The only problem is, instead of going to Fairy Tail, they find themselves in Feudal Japan instead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball, only OC's.

Pairings:

Ayame, Humanized Kilala, Kazuo, OC Miko, OC Princess, OC Warrior, and Sango

Inuyasha and Kikyo

Kagome and Koga

Miroku and ?

Goten Paired With:

Hakudoshi

Kanna

Kohaku

OC Cat Demon

OC Demon Slayer

OC Fox Demon

OC Miko

OC Princess

Noone

Rin

Shippo

Souten

Trunks Paired With:

Hakudoshi

Kanna

Kohaku

OC Cat Demon

OC Demon Slayer

OC Fox Demon

OC Miko

OC Princess

Noone

Rin

Shippo

Souten

Chapter One:

It had been three days since Kagome disappeared in Bulma's machine to someplace called Fiore. Right now, Kazuo stared determinedly at his mom, dad, Gohan, Bulma, and Vegeta with his arms crossed over his chest. Behind him was Goten and Trunks who also looked determined and each of them was behind one of his legs and looking up at them.

Kazuo had peach-like skin, brown eyes that were a window to his emotions, black hair that unlike the rest of the men in his family is not fully spiky. His bangs hung in front of his eyes, and his hair is down his shoulders and was only slightly spiky on top of his head. He was wearing a sleeveless orange hoodie, a white shirt underneath, black cargo pants, navy blue fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. His tail was angrily swaying behind him while being careful not to hit either Goten or Trunks.

Goten looked like a miniature version of his father. He has slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and messy hair. He is wearing a blue sleeveless changshan with green trim and a lavender long sleeve shirt underneath with white folded sleeves and a long red sash tied around his waist which it was concealed beneath his changshan, lavender Chinese pants with white folded sleeves and black Kung-Fu shoes.

Trunks have slightly tanned skin, lavender hair, and blue eyes. He is wearing a yellow jacket with a white undershirt, jeans, yellow boots, and maroon wristbands.

"We're going to look for Kagome whether you want us to go or not," Kazuo told her. They had been arguing over the subject of him, Goten, and Trunks using Bulma's machine to look for Kagome for over an hour and a half and Kazuo was pissed.

"What if something happens to either you?!" Chichi demanded. She didn't want to take the chance and lose two more of her children. "What if something happens to Kagome?!" Kazuo demanded angrily. He tried to calm down, but the more they argued, the angrier he was becoming.

"You might not even be sent to the same place she is!" Bulma added in trying to make Kazuo, Goten, and Trunks see their side. "That's a chance we have to take!" Goten piped in. After ten minutes of staring and glaring, the silence was broken by Goku. "It's a good idea," Goku said calmly causing Chichi and Bulma to look at him in disbelief while Goten, Kazuo, and Trunks grinned happily.

Chichi and Bulma watched as Goten, Kazuo, and Trunks ran out of the room to pack their bags before turning to Goku with heated glares. "How is it a good idea?!" Chichi asked angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot furiously. "Think about it, while I'm at Supreme Kai's looking for her Kazuo, Goten, and Gohan can be traveling and looking for her," Goku explained to them both. "And if they end up somewhere else?!" Bulma questioned him angrily as she put her hands on her hips. "If that happens, then I can look for them too." Goku grinned. "Plus it's a great experience for all of them." He added.

Chichi and Bulma sighed in defeat before looking at each other and followed after the boys knowing they wouldn't pack the things they'll need for the trip. An hour later, all three of their backpacks was packed and ready to go.

Kazuo's backpack was white with blue straps and linings, it is waterproof. In his bag was a bunch of electronics which was his phone and charger, headphones, and his Nintendo 3DS and charger and his Nintendo Switch and charger. A week and a half worth of clothes, underwear, pajamas, and socks which Chichi made sure he packed even though he thought he would only need three or four days worth. She also made sure he brought his toothbrush, toothpaste, body wash, along with some towels and washcloths, and a first aid kit. He had a bag of senzu beans with what felt like at least fifteen or so beans he had gotten from his dad, who said it was a precaution.

He had gotten a lot of capsules from Bulma, more than she gave both Goten and Trunks combined. He assumed it was because he was the oldest out of all three of them and that he knew how to use the ones she gave him but not the boys. The capsules he had was two capsule houses, two electric rice cookers, a hoverboard, a motorcycle, four refrigerators, his favorite umbrella which was a white umbrella with a black dragon design, and a backup black umbrella.

Goten's backpack was orange and waterproof. In his bag was his Nintendo 3DS, charger, and his headphones. Chichi packed him a week and a half worth of clothes, underwear, pajamas, and socks. She also packed his toothbrush, toothpaste, body wash, towels and washcloths, and a first aid kit. Bulma had given him capsules but not as many as she did Kazuo. She gave him three hoverboard capsules, four refrigerator capsules, his favorite umbrella which was an orange umbrella that's designed like the fourth Dragon Ball capsule, and a backup red umbrella capsule.

Trunks' backpack was grey and waterproof. In his bag was his headphones, Nintendo 3DS, and charger. Bulma packed him a week and a half worth of clothes, underwear, pajamas, and socks. She had also packed his toothbrush, toothpaste, body wash, towels and washcloths, and a first aid kit. She gave him a couple of capsules which were three hoverboard capsules, four refrigerator capsules, his favorite umbrella, which was a blue umbrella with a chibi ghost design, and a backup green umbrella.

"I want both of you to be careful." Chichi began to lecture both Kazuo and Goten as they all walked to Bulma's machine. Goku and Vegeta were waiting for them at the machine. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Kakkarot? Do you actually believe they'll go to where ever it is Kagome is?" Vegeta asked Goku as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at Goku.

"Nope!" Goku responded with a cheerful grin before he put his arms behind his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball, only OC's.

Pairings:

Ayame, Humanized Kilala, Kazuo, OC Miko, OC Princess, OC Warrior, and Sango

Inuyasha and Kikyo

Kagome and Koga

Miroku and ?

Goten Paired With Poll:

Hakudoshi

Kanna

Kohaku

OC Cat Demon

OC Demon Slayer

OC Fox Demon

OC Miko

OC Princess

Noone

Rin

Shippo

Souten

Trunks Paired With Poll:

Hakudoshi

Kanna

Kohaku

OC Cat Demon

OC Demon Slayer

OC Fox Demon

OC Miko

OC Princess

Noone

Rin

Shippo

Souten

Chapter Two:

Opening his eyes slowly, Kazuo blinked before tilting his head to the right to look around his surroundings. He was lying down in what appeared to be some type of hut. 'Where the hell am I? More importantly, where the hell is Goten and Trunks?!' He wondered as he tried to sense them, groaning a little when he realized that he couldn't.

'Fantastic, this is exactly what I wanted to happen.' He thought sarcastically as he remembered falling into a large body of water before falling unconscious, not too long later. Shifting around a little, he closed his eyes. He realized that there was a blanket lying on top of him. 'Someone must have found me. But if they found me, then they should have found Goten and Trunks unless we were separated somehow.' He thought before turning his head to the left when he heard someone move next to him.

He opened his eyes and was surprised when he saw honey brown eyes so close to his face. "Uhh, hi?" He called out, wondering why she was so close to him. 'She probably thought I was still unconscious.' He thought when he saw, her blush deeply and scrambled away from him.

He watched as she tried to explain herself, but she spoke to fast to hear what she was saying. She had long dark brown hair with bangs that framed her face and reached below her back that was in a low ponytail, fair skin, and honey brown eyes. She has a curvy hourglass figure and was wearing a traditional Miko's kimono. Not too far behind her, he could see his backpack and both Goten and Trunk's backpacks.

'I knew I shouldn't have held their backpacks for them. I didn't know we would be separated, but I knew they should've had them.' He thought before sighing in irritation. Next to the backpacks were what looked like his clothes neatly folded next to them.

'So they changed my clothes great. Well, I'm still in Japan, but when in Japan and how long was I unconscious?' Kazuo wondered while he sat up with only a little difficulty, smiling a little when he felt her help him.

"Thank you, are you that found me, miss ...?" He trailed off, not knowing her name. "My name is Saki, my master was the one to find you drifting face down in a river, it is a miracle you are already up and moving let alone not dead," Saki said.

"My name is Kazuo, can you tell me how long I was unconscious?" Kazuo asked, hopefully. Saki opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted when a woman walked into the hut, answering the question for him.

"A little over two hours and I would appreciate it if you weren't so friendly with my disciple hanyou." The woman spoke in a cold tone that he wondered why recognized but couldn't remember where he heard it from. Turning to her, Kazuo wondered why she called him that and what it meant.

'She looks slightly similar to Kagome.' He thought as he got a good look at her. His eyes widened a little when he realized she looked exactly like Kagome's friend Kikyo but something seemed ... off about her. She had black hair that reached her waist, fair skin, and brown eyes. She is also wearing a traditional Miko's kimono.

'Wait, isn't Kagome's friend Inuyasha a hanyou? She thinks I'm like Inuyasha? What did they say he was again? Half-human half-wolf demon? No, Koga's a wolf demon, not Inuyasha. I think Koga called him mutt and dogboy so he might be part dog demon.

~ Saki's P.O.V ~

I squeaked and blushed more when Lady Kikyo walked into the hut before frowning when I realized how she spoke to Kazuo. I wondered why she spoke so coldly to him, even though they both helped him. 'I will ask her later in private.' I thought as I stood and silently made my way to Lady Kikyo.


End file.
